Legolas' Love Interest
by xXheartbyheart-24Xx
Summary: What if Legolas fell for a female Elf that his father approved of and she also happened to be his best friend. She goes with Legolas to Rivendell and finds herself travelling Middle Earth with the rest of the Fellowship where Legolas eventually confesses his feelings for her and she to him.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

***A/N - The speech in italics is in the Elvish language***

Prologue- How It Began

In a courtyard, one turned into a practice field stood two elves. One female, she was holding a bow and arrow aiming at a target whilst waiting for her teacher's approval and for him to tell her to release it.

"_Remind me why I am doing this? __Eάrάnё__ you've practiced and been taught all that I know for over a year and you are as good as me_" Legolas, her teacher said as he looked at Eάrάnё the female elf. Her bright blue eyes met his gaze and she smiled. If only you knew Legolas, Eάrάnё thought.

"_You are doing this because you dared me and apparently you forgot that I follow through on dares. Also I am practicing and honing my skills, you were the one to tell me that to become better I need to hone them_" Eάrάnё replied. Legolas shrugged at her then but smiled and signaled for her to let the arrow go. Letting the arrow go, Eάrάnё hit the target directly had it been a living target it would no longer be living.

"_Right on target..., again. __Eάrάnё__ technically you do not need me to tell you when to shoot anymore_" Legolas said as she reloaded the bow.

A few years later and Eάrάnё sat watching the setting sun, and the darkness that fell on the land as the sun set. Legolas was also sat beside Eάrάnё watching the setting sun and was pondering on how to ask Eάrάnё to accompany him to Rivendell.

"_Eάrάnё__, I have to ask you something_" Legolas suddenly said. Eάrάnё glanced at him quickly before returning her gaze to the autumn sun.

"_My Lord?_"

"_I would like for you to accompany me to Rivendell, I know that there will be other elves accompanying me but I would very much like for you to accompany me as well_" Legolas said. Eάrάnё smiled slightly, her face turned towards the sun so Legolas could not see the smile on her face.

"_I'd be honoured, thank you Legolas_" Eάrάnё said. Rising to his feet, Legolas paused and whispered in her ear "_make sure to pack your weapons. We leave tomorrow_" before walking off.

Chapter 1 - The Journey To Rivendell

Thranduil stood at the bottom of the steps in the throne room, preparing to see his son Legolas, Eάrάnё and the other woodland elves that would be accompanying them to Rivendell. Thranduil vehemently hoped that one day he would be able to refer to Eάrάnё as a daughter and to welcome him into his family. Thranduil knew that his son had fallen for the blonde haired, bright blue eyed elf and it was at his suggestion to Legolas that Eάrάnё accompany him to Rivendell, hopefully the journey there would progress their relationship further.

"_Be careful, both of you_" he whispered onto the wind as he watched them depart for Rivendell.

Eάrάnё rode with her head held high, watching the other elves and Legolas as they rode ahead of her.

"_Legolas, how much further till we reach Rivendell?_" Eάrάnё asked riding beside him. Legolas glanced at the female elf, knowing that she was enjoying her time away from Mirkwood for she had never set foot outside of it.

"_A 2 day ride at the very least, less if we do not stop till nightfall_" Legolas answered with a smile. Eάrάnё nodded her eyes taking in her surroundings. As the elves rode in companionable silence, they all pondered on what to expect at Rivendell only Eάrάnё did not know why they were going to Rivendell. The other woodland elves glanced at their woodland prince, the king's son Legolas and then to Eάrάnё, knowing that those two had fallen in love with each other and neither were willing to admit it to the other, so the other elves could not help but wonder if what awaited them in Rivendell would be bad or good for the two elves. As they set camp for the night, over halfway to Rivendell having had no stops for rests, Legolas sat on the ground occasionally glancing at Eάrάnё. Legolas knew that he had fallen in love with her, and even though Legolas longed to confess his feelings to her he found that he could not bring himself to do so. Legolas was unsure how Eάrάnё felt and could not tell if he would be rejected or accepted and even then if she did accept him he didn't want her to accept him because of who he was and is. Legolas having eaten and drunk promptly fell asleep with his thoughts.

Eάrάnё stared into the night sky, once Legolas had gone to sleep they had discussed amongst themselves who should keep watch. Eάrάnё volunteered and they had all agreed. Eάrάnё sat there thinking about the past four years knowing that in that time she had fallen in love with Legolas, whether he was in love with her was another matter. Hours passed and the night grew silent, eventually a glow in the western sky appeared as the sun started to rise. Legolas feeling the sun on his skin stirred and sat up.

"_How long have you been up?_" Legolas asked as he watched Eάrάnё from where he sat. Eάrάnё glanced towards him and smiled. Legolas returned the smile and couldn't help but wish that he could wake up to that smile every day.

"_For a while, Good Morning my Lord_" Eάrάnё answered. Legolas watched her as her gaze left him and returned to watching the rising sun in the west.

"_We will all head out soon_" Legolas said once everyone was awake. They all nodded their agreement and an hour later the woodland elves set off and finished the remaining journey to Rivendell.

Eάrάnё set her gaze on what Legolas told her was Rivendell, the pictures in the books of Elven buildings in the library did not do Rivendell any justice. Dismounting from her horse as they passed through the gates, she took in her surroundings. Settling in Eάrάnё met the four hobbits, Aragorn, Gandalf, Elrond and Arwen of Rivendell, Boromir from Gondor and the accompaniment of Dwarves.


	2. Chapter 2 and 3

Chapter 2 - Rivendell and the Fellowship

Eάrάnё found herself sat in a courtyard amongst the other elves, Legolas, the Dwarves, Aragorn, Frodo, Boromir and Elrond. In the center of the courtyard was a stone table, with the Ring sat upon it. Placed by Frodo a few moments ago. As soon as the Ring was put on the stone in the center of the room, Boromir's gaze was drawn to the gold circle, its power slowly drawing him in. Boromir promptly rose to his feet and attempted to persuade the council to let Gondor take it and use it against Mordor. Reaching his hand out towards the Ring Elrond shouted his name at the same time Gandalf said something that had not been spoken in Rivendell or anywhere like it the Black Speech of Mordor. The Black Speech brought discomfort to the elves, but Gandalf said he would not ask for Elrond's forgiveness for the Black Speech may be spoken everywhere. Boromir continued to try and persuade those attending the meeting to let Gondor use it against Mordor to which Aragorn suddenly spoke up "No one can control it, it answers to Sauron. It has no other master." Boromir quickly turned on Aragorn asking him what the Ranger of the North would know of such things which brought Legolas to his feet defending Aragorn, which made Eάrάnё stiffen in her seat. She only relaxed when Aragorn told Legolas to sit down which he did.

"Nothing can destroy it, Gimli son of Gloin but the fires of Mount Doom" Elrond said after Gimli had been thrown backwards by the sheer force protecting the indestructible ring as it had broken his axe. An argument ensued between the elves and the dwarves and the men about who should destroy the Ring. The heated confrontation between the races of people present caught the attention of the Ring and Frodo could feel its power, Sauron's eye focusing on it.

"I will take it, I will take it" Frodo suddenly said very loudly, the argument stopped. "I will take the ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way" Frodo continued. Gandalf had closed his eyes when Frodo had spoken up for he had not wanted Frodo to carry on with this burden and the evil wrapped around it.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bare" Gandalf said placing a hand on Frodo's shoulder and standing behind him. Aragorn walked to where Frodo now stood and knelt before him.

"If by life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword" he swore before rising to his feet and standing behind Frodo as well. Legolas took Eάrάnё's hand in his, knowing that if he continued with this and didn't include here she would never forgive him "and our bows" he added and stood behind Frodo with Eάrάnё at his side.

"And my axe" Gimli said causing Eάrάnё and Legolas to look at the dwarf and then at each other, Legolas grimacing slightly. Boromir looked at the 6 of them and began to walk towards them speaking as he walked "you carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done" he finished standing next to the dwarf. Sam suddenly rushed forward and stood next to Frodo along with Merry and Pippin following Sam's lead. Elrond looked at the 10 stood before him all combined to protecting this one hobbit for this one cause.

"10 companions...so be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring" Elrond declared.

As Legolas and Eάrάnё joined Boromir, Gimli, Sam, Merry, Pippin and Gandalf.

"_Does it appear that Boromir is reminding us that he is here for Gondor and Gondor alone?_" Eάrάnё whispered as they joined them. Legolas glanced at Eάrάnё and smiled slightly.

"_or is it just me?_" she asked. Legolas shook his head.

"_Now that you mention it, it seems that way but perhaps we are thinking on it too much_" Legolas replied. Eάrάnё stood and glanced at Boromir who looked up and to see the female elf. He disagreed with her presence on this quest but he could not say anything for it was not his decision for he was not of their race and could say nothing.

Chapter 3 -The road before Moria

After leaving Rivendell the Fellowship walked a great distance over mountains and past ancient ruins that amazed and intrigued Eάrάnё enough to stop and cause Legolas to grab her arm and drag her away from them. They walked over some hills before coming to a halt for rest.

"_Legolas, when we return I would like to see those ruins properly" _Eάrάnё told him as she sat with Gandalf and Gimli, watching Boromir practice with Merry and Pippin. Legolas cast a glance towards Eάrάnё before looking away and keeping watch. Gimli smoking on a pipe and sat near Gandalf decided to speak up then.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note that they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome" Gandalf looked at the dwarf, Eάrάnё glanced in there direction curious. She knew that the dwarf wasn't keen of her presence or Legolas' however more hers. She also knew that Boromir was not keen on her presence either and had not said two words to her, for whatever reason.

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice" Gandalf replied. Gandalf and Eάrάnё looked at Legolas as he skipped stones past them and stood staring at the sky.

"Legolas?" Eάrάnё asked joining him where he stood. Legolas shook his head, his eyes not leaving the distance. Everyone's attention soon caught sight and focused on what Legolas had been staring at.

"Crebain! From Dudland" Legolas suddenly shouted taking Eάrάnё's hand in his as the Fellowship quickly scattered around to hide. Hiding under the rocks, where they could see the Crebain fly over them and past them, Eάrάnё noted that Legolas had not let go of her hand. Eάrάnё closed her eyes, as annoying and dangerous as the Crebain were she was enjoying the moment that she had lying in Legolas' arms, however she was not expecting Legolas to put his lips near her ear and whisper "_This is probably the worst sort of time to mention it, but __Eάrάnё_ _I don't know how you feel but I have to tell you. I am in love with you, have been for so long now_" Eάrάnё's eyes snapped open in shock. They then along with the rest of the Fellowship exited their hiding places. Eάrάnё stood there for a moment silently rejoicing in surprise at what Legolas had told her. Gandalf glanced towards the mountain peeks.

As they made their way up the mountain, Frodo managed to loose his footing and tumble backwards down the snowy slope. Frodo is caught by Aragorn thankfully, the Fellowship pauses and watch intently as Boromir bends down to pick something up as Frodo checks his neck for the chain that held the Ring. Aragorn and Boromir exchange words, Aragorn telling Boromir to give the Ring back too Frodo. Frodo and Aragorn notice that Boromir hesitates before extending his hand towards Frodo hold the chain and Ring out to him. Aragorn's grip on his sword loosens as Frodo takes the Ring and puts the chain back around his neck. When Frodo, Aragorn and Boromir catch up with the rest of the Fellowship they all begin to continue up the mountain slope, Legolas holding Eάrάnё's hand which she gripped tightly. Walking over the snow the two elves come to a halt as they hear a voice on the wind, as they all come to a stop the snow above them avalanches down covering them all in the snow. Legolas lost his grip on Eάrάnё's hand as the snow separated them. Emerging from the snow, Legolas helped Eάrάnё get up and they helped the others also. Once all of them where uncovered by the snow it became a discussion of which way they would go next.

"Let the Ringbarer decide" Gandalf replied, looking at Frodo. Frodo shuddered in the snow as he looked at Gandalf. Quickly making his resolve he took a deep breath before speaking.

"We go through the Mines"

"So be it" Gandalf replied.


	3. Chapter 4 and 5

Chapter 4 - The Mines of Moria

The Fellowship walked along a dark, misty and rocky valley. Everything around them was quiet and still as they walked towards the gate of Moria. Gandalf and Frodo walked ahead of the others, Boromir walked ahead of them. Pippin behind Legolas, Merry beside them. Sam walked with Aragorn and Eάrάnё, holding Bill the pony's reigns.

"It's rather quite" Sam said. The female elf and the man looked down at the hobbit and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Sam nothing will happen" Aragorn muttered to him.

"_He is right though it's quiet too quiet_" Eάrάnё said to which Aragorn nodded. Gimli walked ahead and paused before pointing "Ah! The walls of Moria" the dwarf exclaimed. The Fellowship looked up at the large and daunting walls that were Moria. The Fellowship stopped as they came to the entrance of Moria, the moonlight lighting the door to Moria up. Gandalf approached it and read the inscription off of the stone, in an attempt to get it open. When nothing happened everyone ended up focusing on something else and not what Gandalf was doing. Eάrάnё stood staring at the distance over the murky water, her gut telling her something wasn't quite right about it, whilst Merry chucked water into it. Aragorn and Sam unloaded Bill and sent him away from the mine for the Mines where no place for a pony. Pippin joined in with Merry, as for Gimli and Legolas they stood near the entrance.

"What's the elvish word for friend" Frodo suddenly asked as Eάrάnё walked over to where Legolas and Gimli were stood.

"Mel..lon" Gandalf answered and the door opened wide. Those who were not on their feet rose to it and they walked into the mines. Gimli looked at the two elves with a small grin on his face, his eyes a light "Soon you two elves will enjoy the fabelled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires! Malt beer! Red meat off of the bone!" Gimli burst causing the said two elves to look at each other and then at the dwarf. As they slowly walked further into the entrance into the mines, Gandalf created a little light from his staff brightening the darkened room a little. Making it obvious that the mines were not mines but in fact a tomb. Legolas approached one of the skeletons that lay across the floor and withdrew an arrow from it, before quickly throwing it down.

"Goblins" he muttered quickly drawing an arrow from his quiver and placing it in his bow. Eάrάnё followed suit whilst the two men unsheathed their swords. Walking slowly backwards out of the mines, Frodo suddenly finds himself face to face with the floor of the mines and being dragged out by a gigantic tentacle. Eάrάnё spun on her heel as Sam begun slashing at the tentacle shouting for Aragorn before managing to free Frodo and between him, Merry and Pippin they dragged him back.

Back in the darkened and now collapsed entrance of the mines Gandalf disturbs the dark with the light from his staff. Eάrάnё glanced around the dusty, and slightly less darkened area taking in her surroundings. Legolas walked over to Eάrάnё's side and gave her a reassuring smile. Eάrάnё returned the smile and looked towards Gandalf.

"We now have but one choice, we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world. Quietly now, it's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Gandalf said as they made there way further into the mines.

The Fellowship came to an area within Moria with three doorways leading to different parts of the mines.

"I have no memory of this place" Gandalf said as he looked around him, trying to think. The Fellowship found themselves sitting whilst they waited for Gandalf to remember which doorway they were to take. Eάrάnё sat by Legolas' feet as he stood staring at the walls of Moria.

"_Did you mean it_?" Eάrάnё suddenly asked Legolas causing him to look down at Eάrάnё before returning his gaze away from her and back to what he had been staring at.

"_I would not have said it otherwise_" Legolas answered before holding his breath. He had no idea where Eάrάnё was going with this and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know or not, however what he did know was that he was suddenly very nervous.

"_Then you deserve to know that I love you as well_" Eάrάnё muttered as she and the others rose to their feet. Legolas stared at her as she walked down the steps following Gandalf. As they walked down the steps and further into the mines they came to a corridor filled with stone archways. They also came across a room that Gimli ran into, following Gimli into the room they discovered that the stone coffin sat in the middle of the room held one of Gimli's relatives.

Chapter 5 - Frodo's surprise

Crowding around each other but spaced out around the stone coffin. Gandalf handing his hat and staff to Pippin reached down and took a book from the skeleton that lay down next to the coffin. Pippin begun to fiddle with the skeleton that was perched on the well in the room, it caused the head of the skeleton to tumble down the well followed by the rest of the skeleton and a bucket. The skeleton banged and crashed downwards echoing as it went, all the members of the Fellowship held their breaths. When nothing happened they let go off their breaths whilst Gandalf chastised Pippin. Freezing in horror Pippin and the others look around them and towards the well as the beat of a drum sounded. Getting louder ands faster. Sam looked towards Frodo's sword exclaiming Frodo's name when it was unsheathed it and it glowed blue.

Racing towards the door Boromir came to a stop at the doors as two arrows embedded themselves in the wood, pulling it shut with Aragorn's help.

"They have a cave troll" Boromir muttered as the doors where shut, Eάrάnё and Legolas carefully chucked items towards the two men aiding them in barricading the door.

Aragorn and Legolas drew there bows, loading them up whilst Eάrάnё and Boromir unsheathed their blades positioning themselves in front of Gandalf, and the four hobbits. Gimli stood on Balin's coffin his axe in one hand and a sword in the other. They all braced themselves as orcs battered at the door, the orcs suddenly squealed and the doors broke free of their hinges crashing to the floor. The orcs came rushing in and were followed by a cave troll. Fighting ensued, and the cave troll spotted Sam. Sam lay on the floor unable to move the cave troll poised his foot midair whilst Aragorn and Boromir pulled on the troll's chain. Eάrάnё helped Sam to his feet and pulled him out of the way. The cave troll had shook Boromir off of his chain before he had time to let go sending him across the room. Spotting the she-elf the cave troll picked her up, Legolas who was sending arrow after arrow at the orcs sent the stream towards the cave troll, whilst trying to hit Legolas with his chain. Eάrάnё swung her sword hitting the troll who in turn threw her against a wall. Hitting the wall, Eάrάnё fell to the ground. Boromir glanced over to the female elf who had been chucked across the room, further and harsher than he had. Eάrάnё pressed a hand against the wall and brought herself up to her feet. The throw had caused her to graze her chin and cut her hand on her sword. Watching Legolas shoot arrows continuously at the troll, Eάrάnё begun to follow suit but at the orcs. Suddenly the troll who had knocked Aragorn unconscious staked Frodo, the Fellowship froze and watched in horror as Frodo collapsed to ground. All of them begun to attack the troll, Legolas shooting the killing arrow. Rushing to Frodo, Aragorn turned him on his side, Legolas helping Eάrάnё sighed in relief when she saw that the hobbit was still alive. Sitting and looking up at the relieved faces of the Fellowship Frodo reassures them.

"I'm alright, I'm not hurt"

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn said. Gandalf smiled and said "I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." In answer to Gandalf Frodo pulls his shirt apart at the buttons to reveal Mithril, the vest that Bilbo had given him along with Sting before he had left Rivendell.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises Master Baggins" Gimli exclaimed in awe of the vest.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dûm" Gandalf said as they heard another bang. Quickly the Fellowship ran out of the tomb and into the archway corridor. Unfortunately orcs swarmed behind them. Eάrάnё glanced around as she and the others ran to see thousands of orcs chasing them, out of the floor, the roof and the columns. The Fellowship found themselves brought to a halt as they were surrounded by the orcs. Suddenly a great roar echoed through the halls casting a red glow from one of the archways. The orcs pause and as soon as the roar is heard again they squeal and flee as quickly as they possibly can. The red glow begins to draw nearer to where they stood.

"Run" Gandalf suddenly shouted and like the orcs they all run as fast as they could. As they are running Boromir comes to a halt finding the steps end above a great chasm. Turning they follow the steps further. The bridge appears in a distance, narrow. The roar is heard again as the red fiery glow grows closer. Coming to a break in the steps they all stop, Legolas jumps the gap and calls Gandalf across who jumps. Arrows suddenly begin to fly towards them and Legolas, Eάrάnё and Aragon begin to send them back towards the orcs sending them. Boromir takes Merry and Pippin jumping the distance, as he jumps to the other half of the stairs the gap grows as rock breaks on the stairs that still hold Frodo, Sam, Gimli, Aragorn and Eάrάnё. Aragorn tosses Sam towards Boromir and turns for Gimli.

"No one tosses a dwarf!" Gimli objects and jumps the distance, touching the tip of the other flight of stairs he nearly falls backwards until Legolas reaches forward and grabs his beard.

"Mind the beard" he grunts as Legolas pulls him onto the steps. Eάrάnё followed Gimli across the gap. As her feet touched the steps, the gap widened and Aragorn throws Frodo up the steps to safety. The section breaks behind them and the flight of stairs that they stand upon becomes unstable. Balancing the two make it onto the other steps and the Fellowship make it across to the bridge. All of them run across it except for Gandalf who turns to stop the beast. Stopping the beast from the rest of the Fellowship Gandalf turns around and then suddenly falls into the darkness.

Making it out of the mines, the Fellowship come to a halt. The realization that Gandalf had fallen hit. Aragorn gets Boromir and Legolas to gather the hobbits and then they head off towards Lothlórien.


	4. Chapter 6 and 7

Chapter 6 - Lothlórien

The Fellowship walk away from the exit and head towards the woods of Lothlórien, walking into the dark of the woods. They all come to a halt as the elves of Lothlórien draw their arrows. Eάrάnё stopped just narrowly missing becoming very face friendly with one of those arrows, Legolas has his own arrow drawn but lowers it as he realizes that they are outnumbered.

"The Dwarf breaths so loud, we could of shot him in the dark" Halidar of the Lothlórien elves said appearing from the cover of the trees and other elves.

Standing high up in the trees, Eάrάnё stood near Frodo who happened to be sat near Boromir. Sam, Merry and Pippin stood behind Gimli. Legolas, Aragorn stood in front of Gimli speaking to Halidar. Halidar welcomed Eάrάnё, Legolas and Aragorn warmly and welcomed the others, the tension towards Gimli was returned making it awkward. Unfortunately because of the great evil that they brought with them they could not and would not be allowed to travel any further into the wooded elven city. Aragorn stood talking to Halidar. Legolas walked over and stood near Eάrάnё.

"_The longer we stay in one place..._" Eάrάnё started.

"_True_" Legolas replied before asking "_How do you feel?_" Eάrάnё smiled as she glanced at him.

"_I feel sore and my hand hurts but I'll survive_" Eάrάnё answered. Legolas smiled slightly. They both turned to see Halidar appear who promptly said "Follow me" Following the other elves and Halidar, coming to a stop when they looked upon a massive tree not surrounded but hidden from the world. Eventually they found themselves stood before the Lady Galadriel and the Lord Celeborn. Eάrάnё inclined her head slightly in respect to the two older elves as she stood next to Legolas.

The Fellowship settled down in a clearing, Legolas was stood by a tall pillar holding a jug when Eάrάnё returned. He gave her a small smile as he listened around him. The elves were mourning Gandalf.

"_Your hair is damp and the dirty smudges and the graze are gone_" Legolas said as Eάrάnё came and stood next to him. Eάrάnё smiled.

"_I was being scrutinized by the Lady Galadriel, she managed to heal the graze but my hand not so much. Whilst she was checking me over I also got instructed to get clean_" Eάrάnё replied. Both Eάrάnё and Legolas looked over to Sam who had cleared his throat and rose to his feet to say something in memory of Gandalf.

"_So what did the Lady Galadriel say?_" Legolas asked Eάrάnё when Sam had finished what he had to say. He also pulled Eάrάnё into his arms.

"_My hand will take a little while to heal, she did put some ointment on it but I will be a little stiff but I'll be OK_" Eάrάnё answered drifting.

The remaining 9 members of the Fellowship stood before the Lothlórien elves as they wrapped cloaks around them that would hide them from their enemies sight. Then Galadriel gave them parting gifts. Legolas and Eάrάnё received bows that were worthy of the elves, Boromir, Merry and Pippin received elvish blades that had already seen service in battle, Sam was given elvish rope and Frodo was given the elves most beloved star Elendie. Galadriel stood before Aragon and said that she could not give him any gift worthy than the one that he already had, the Evenstar hanging around his neck from Arwen. Celeborn gave him a curved Elvish blade and a warning that they were being tracked. Galadriel stood before Gimli, who asked her for a strand of her hair and received three. Stepping into three elvish boats were Legolas, Eάrάnё and Gimli, Aragorn, Frodo and Sam and then Boromir with Merry and Pippin. Eάrάnё sat thinking about her discussion with Boromir, whilst Legolas spoke with Gimli.

"You could stay here with your kin" Boromir had said, Eάrάnё looked up at him from what she was doing.

"Why does that could sound more like a should Boromir?" Boromir shrugged.

"It is what you interpret it"

"True. I could stay but I do not want to" Eάrάnё said returning to what she had been doing.

"You are a Lady elf" Boromir stated, watching Eάrάnё.

"Indeed I am and I happen to be as good an archer and swordsman as any of you, I was taught to defend myself and those I love" Eάrάnё replied looking at the cut on her hand.

"Which you shouldn't be" Boromir said in answer to that walking off. Eάrάnё sighed.

Apparently she had sighed as she was thinking about the discussion for Legolas and Gimli looked at her concerned.

"Eάrάnё?"

"Yes?" Eάrάnё answered looking out into the distance.

"Are you OK?" Gimli asked, Legolas looked at Eάrάnё questioningly. Eάrάnё nodded. Legolas looked out at the woods on the shoreline of the river on either side. Something in them that shouldn't be was bothering him. Eάrάnё noted that Legolas had gone quiet. She spoke to Gimli about the dwarves lands, whilst paying attention to Legolas.

Chapter 7 - Boromir's death

Eάrάnё and Legolas pulled the elvish boat onto the shore, then helping Aragorn and Boromir to pull theirs onto the shore line. Nighttime had fallen quickly on the land and Boromir stood watching the water from behind a rock. Aragorn stood behind him and noticed what Boromir was staring at.

"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman" Aragorn said quietly. Boromir glanced at Aragorn.

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous" Boromir said turning back to watch Gollum pass through the water silently in the night. Walking away from the rock and following Aragorn Boromir says to him "Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know it. From there we can regroup...strike out for Mordor from a place of strength." Aragorn looked at Boromir,

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." Boromir grabbed Aragorn's arm as he turned away to stop him from walking away from him, disbelief shone in his eyes.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that." Boromir said, Aragorn remained facing away from him.

"You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows!" Letting go of Aragorn's arm Boromir finished his rant with "Scared with who you are, of what you are." Aragorn pulled away from Boromir's reach and replied to him with "I will not lead the Ring with a hundred leagues of your city" turning away Aragorn walked off. Eάrάnё lay near Legolas having listened to Aragorn and Boromir and she wasn't sure whether Legolas had heard it as well. Looking towards Frodo she noticed that he was awake and he had clearly heard the two men.

The next morning they returned to the boats and passed through two tall statues and further on still stopping a while before a waterfall. On the shores Legolas seemed uneasy, Eάrάnё was unloading the boat when Legolas walked over to her and begun to help.

"_What is bothering you?" _Legolas asked, Eάrάnё looked up at him and shook her head.

"_Nothing_" she answered but not before Legolas caught her gaze briefly fall on Boromir. Legolas internally sighed before asking "_This is just a wild guess but this has nothing to do with your discussion with Boromir in the Forests of Lothl__ó__rien or what troubles me and what you heard pass between Aragorn and Boromir last night was it?_" Eάrάnё hesitated and Legolas noticed her freeze, her bright blue gaze looking up at him, confirming his guess.

"_What did Boromir say to you? And __Eάrάnё__ do not worry about what troubles me or what passed between Aragorn and Boromir_" Legolas said, as Eάrάnё's gaze returned to her hands.

"_Do not worry Legolas_" Eάrάnё replied finishing up, Legolas looked at her and sighed before walking off and leaving Eάrάnё to her thoughts.

Eάrάnё stood at the waters edge watching the woods on the western shore when Sam came up to her and stood beside her. Eάrάnё glanced down at the hobbit and smiled at him.

"Do you wish you had stayed home?" Sam suddenly asked. Eάrάnё who had returned her gaze to the western shore, quickly looked back at Sam.

"No I've never left home before now, besides I've made friends with a dwarf and four interesting hobbits and how could I have done that whilst at home?" Eάrάnё said with a smile. Sam smiled back and looked at his hands.

"Sam what is it, what is the matter?" Eάrάnё asked concerned about what was troubling the hobbits mind.

"I'm worried that I will not have the courage to continue with this quest" Sam said.

"Sam, do you not remember what Lord Elrond said before we left Rivendell. Nothing binds us, we do not need to go further than willing. But you know I think that you might go all the way, because you do have courage a quiet courage that you will discover when you are ready and not before Sam" Eάrάnё said before returning her gaze back to the western shore with a smile. Sam smiled and whispered her thanks as he walked away from the shoreline.

Legolas walked over to Boromir, who looked up at the elf's approach. He was bemused and wondered why the elf had chosen to come and speak to him, but then he could only guess why.

"What do you have against Eάrάnё?" Legolas asked. Boromir sighed and looked at the dwarf.

"I do not think or feel that she should have come on this quest with us. She is after all a female" Boromir said getting straight to the point. Legolas took a deep breath before turning to face Boromir.

"And who are you to judge? Eάrάnё is as good as any of us with weapons. You have seen her hold her own against the orcs in Moria. She has as much right as you and I. Her gender has nothing to do with it" Legolas said.

"Yes I saw how she handled herself in Moria. Damsel in distress just with a blade when it came to that cave troll" Boromir said. Legolas' eyes widened.

"And you were any better if I remember correctly Boromir, you got knocked down by that Cave troll also, she got up less dazed than you and she didn't have anyone throw a sword across the room into an orcs head to help her out. Boromir you do not know her and you have judged her because of her gender." Legolas said, Boromir stood his ground.

"Basically I do not think that she should have been allowed to accompany us on this quest regardless of her skill. It is my opinion and that is that" Boromir said walking off into the woods to collect more fire wood. Legolas looked over to where Eάrάnё stood and sighed. Part of him agreed with Boromir not because of her gender, and not because he didn't think that she could defend herself and anyone else. He knew that she could he'd taught her how but because of who she was and what she meant to him.

Legolas walked over to Aragorn to discuss with him what was troubling his mind, which Aragorn didn't disagree with. Merry returned to them on the shoreline when everyone noticed Frodo had disappeared. Aragorn also noted Boromir's absence and went off looking for them. Eάrάnё watched as Sam, Merry and Pippin ran into the woods looking for Frodo and quickly picked up her bow and blade running after them. Legolas and Gimli who looked up as Eάrάnё ran into the forest and quickly followed her. Eάrάnё quickly lost sight of the hobbits but ran into Gimli and Legolas.

"I lost Sam, Merry and Pippin" Eάrάnё said quickly, Legolas looked around him and Gimli did the same. They all looked and ended up with Aragorn who was battling Uruk-hai. Killing the majority of them until they began to run off in a different direction, the four of them stopped short until they heard Boromir's call for help.

"The horn of Gondor" Legolas said and they all quickly ran ahead, killing the uruk-hai as they went. Aragorn got to Boromir just in time to prevent one from delivering the final arrow that would kill Boromir. Legolas, Eάrάnё and Gimli arrived then helping Aragon. The rest of the uruk-hai had gone and they were left with Boromir.

"I'm sorry" Boromir gasped, none of them were sure who he was talking to or what he was on about. "They've taken the little ones" he said eventually referring to Merry and Pippin. Saying something too low for the others to hear he said something to Aragon before closing his eyes.

They were back on the shoreline where they gave Boromir a funeral sending him over the waterfall. Legolas pushed a boat towards the water Gimli behind him. Aragorn placed a hand on Eάrάnё's arm stopping her from following Legolas and Gimli.

"Hurry...we need to catch up with Frodo and Sam" Legolas said. Aragorn looked at them all as they turned to look at him.

"You intend to not go after him?" Legolas and Eάrάnё both said at the same time.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands" Aragorn answered them, they all looked at Aragorn shocked.

"But then we've all failed, the Fellowship has failed." Gimli said, Eάrάnё turned her head towards Gimli and bowed her head realizing the truth in the words that he spoke. Aragon placed his fingers underneath Eάrάnё's chin pulling it up so her bright blue eyes met his gaze. Legolas had pulled the boat back and just looked at Aragorn.

"_Do not bow your head for we have not failed __Eάrάnё_" Aragorn said, causing Eάrάnё to look at him questioningly, as did Legolas.

"We still have Merry and Pippin. We travel light" Aragorn said, Eάrάnё looked at Aragorn and then towards Legolas and Gimli then at the western shore. Before turning to look back at Aragorn.

"Let's hunt some orc" Aragorn said, turning and heading into the forest. Legolas and Gimli looked back at the western shore as Eάrάnё followed Aragorn into the forest. Both Legolas and Gimli quickly followed Aragorn and Eάrάnё into the forest hunting the orc that had taken Merry and Pippin.


	5. Chapter 8 and 9

Chapter 8 -Encountering the Riders of Rohan

Aragorn lay on the ground with his ear to a rock, Eάrάnё and Legolas run up the hill catching up with Aragorn. Legolas looks back and shouts to Gimli telling him to hurry up. Gimli finally makes it up the hill catching up with them, only for them to all start running again across the land that stretched out before them tracking the Uruk-hai with the two hobbits as their prisoners. Running up one of the slopes Eάrάnё looks out at the distance seeing nothing. Legolas appeared next to her and looked at her questioningly. Eάrάnё shook her head and Legolas looked out at the distance also. He could see nothing also which was why Eάrάnё was probably disheartened. Carrying on the four of them run until Aragorn comes to a halt, bending down he picked up something from the ground. Gimli had just caught up with them as Aragorn stopped. Legolas and Eάrάnё stood near him.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall" Aragorn said, Eάrάnё looked at Aragorn as he picked up the Elven brooch.

"They may yet be alive" Legolas said, his hand taking Eάrάnё's and squeezing it in comfort. Eάrάnё glanced around her and before they know it they are off running again, closer to Rohan. Coming to a stop Aragorn looks around them taking in his surroundings, all of them looking down at the plains before them.

"Rohan. Home of the Horse-Lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us" Aragorn murmurs as Legolas runs ahead past Eάrάnё, Aragorn and Gimli. Eάrάnё looked over to him curious as to why he had run ahead when Aragorn asked him what it was that he saw.

"The uruks turn are taking the hobbits to Isengard." Legolas answered Aragorn.

"Saruman" Aragorn muttered and again the two Elves, the Dwarf and the Man begin running again not losing hope. Until Legolas comes to a stop, pausing Eάrάnё looks at him, not seeing what he sees.

"Legolas?" Eάrάnё asked following his gaze and picking up on what he had spotted in the sky.

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night" Legolas says in response, Eάrάnё takes a breath, her eyes wide dreading what her mind might be telling her is true. Legolas resumes running catching up with Eάrάnё and Aragorn. Eάrάnё looks behind her to see Gimli just managing to catch up with them.

Pausing Aragorn looks at the ground spotting tracks when they all hear the sounds of neighing and thundering of hooves. Quickly the four of them hide in a cluster of rocks but Eάrάnё lifts her head enough so that she could see them pass, only for Legolas to pull her backwards enough that she was perched on his lap.

"_Keep down __Eάrάnё__ or they will spot us_" Legolas whispered in her ear. Eάrάnё took note of what he said but was more conscious of where she was sat and Legolas' touch.

"_And how do you know that you are not falling for what I want_?" Legolas looked at Eάrάnё surprised by what she had said. Thankfully they were whispering so Aragorn didn't hear them.

"_And what is it that you want?_" Legolas asked, Eάrάnё turned to look at him, giving him a shy and uncertain smile. Legolas returned the smile and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Legolas felt Eάrάnё's pulse quicken beneath his fingertips, her breathing increased. He thought back to times when he was training her and how her response was similar to how it was now when he touched her. It dawned on him then that Eάrάnё had been falling for him at the same time that he had been falling for her and that whole time he had put it down to how hard he had been training her daily. Legolas found himself internally chastising himself for not seeing it sooner.

Once the horses and the riders had passed the four of them emerged from their hiding spot in the rocks.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the mark?" Aragorn shouted to them. With raised spears the riders turned around and quickly circled the four hunters. Once they were encircled one of the riders came through the circle stopping in front of them.

"What business do two Elves, especially a female one, a Man and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly" the one before them said. Eάrάnё looked at the man in disbelief disgusted with his blunt rudeness. Gimli looked up at the man on the horse and replied "Give me your name horse-master and I shall give you mine." The man who had rudely spoken to them, dismounted from his horse and walked towards Gimli, causing Eάrάnё to step closer behind the Dwarf, tense.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf...if it stood but a little higher from the ground" the man replied. Legolas drew an arrow and aimed it at the mans head, Eάrάnё's hand rested on her sword.

"You would die before your stroke fell" Legolas said, spears lowered toward him causing Eάrάnё to step closer to the Elven prince, so she could meet the mans eyes. Aragorn stepped between the man and Legolas, putting a hand on Legolas' arm holding it down.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin and Eάrάnё and Legolas of the woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king" the horseman glanced towards Eάrάnё and Legolas.

"A female doing the actions of a man and traveling like a male" he muttered causing Eάrάnё to stiffen considerably.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe" the horseman said removing his helmet and looking at the four of them before continuing "not even his own kin. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king...and claimed lordship over these lands." he finished, the other horsemen raised their spears. Eάrάnё looked at the man before whispering to Legolas "_You note I hope that he has our names but we do not have his_". Legolas minutely nodded his head.

"My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that we are banished. The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say...as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets" the man finished.

"_Did he just accuse us of being spies?_" Eάrάnё asked at the same time Aragorn replied to his comment with "We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."

"The uruks are destroyed we slaughtered them during the night" the man said. Eάrάnё stood still, her eyes widening in horror at what he was saying and at the sight of the rising smoke that had caught her gaze behind them.

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked, whilst Eάrάnё just stared at the man.

"They'd be small. Only children to your eyes" Aragorn added, waiting for hims to answer.

Chapter 9 - Fangorn Forest

Aragorn, Eάrάnё, Gimli and Legolas rode in silence towards the smoke. Dismounting the horses, Gimli went through the burning pile until he came to one of the hobbit's belt.

"It's one of their wee belts" Gimli cried. Eάrάnё and Legolas bowed their heads, tears threatened to spill out of her eyes, both of them muttered "_May they find peace in death_" as Aragorn kicked a Uruk-hai helmet and falling to his knees. Something caught Aragorn's attention and he ended up tracking the hobbits to the edge of Fangorn forest. All of them stood at the edge of the Fangorn forest, before running into it and coming to a stop.

"The air is so close in here" Gimli said, Eάrάnё looked at the Dwarf and smiled as some of the trees around them groaned.

"The forest is old. Very old. Full of memory...and anger" Legolas muttered. Eάrάnё nodded as she stepped over a tree root as she remembered the stories of Fangorn forest that she was told as she grew up. A deep groaning is heard and echos throughout the forest and Gimli subconsciously raises his axe.

"Gimli lower your axe" Aragorn whispered, realizing he had raised his axe, Gimli lowered it.

"They have feelings, my friend. The Elves began it. Waking the trees up, teaching them to speak" Legolas said. Eάrάnё smiled at that comment because it was the first time Legolas had hinted of a friendship between him and the dwarf.

"Which leads to all the stories about Fangorn forest" Eάrάnё said as they all came to a halt.

"_Aragorn somethings out there_" Legolas muttered, Eάrάnё looked over towards Aragorn and Legolas, unsure what to make of that comment until Legolas said about the white wizard approaching. Legolas, Eάrάnё and Gimli knelt to the ground before the white wizard that they believed to have been Saruman but was in actual fact Gandalf.

"_But he fell_" Eάrάnё whispered as they rose to their feet.

"_Perhaps we saw what he wanted us to see_" Legolas replied.

Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Eάrάnё and Legolas walked out of Fangorn forest to where they had left the horses. Gandalf let out an ear splitting whistle and a white horse galloped to where they stood. Eάrάnё's eyes widened and she gasped as she watched the horse approach. Turning her head she looked at Legolas who also looked with wide eyes at the approaching horse.

"That is one of the Mearas...unless my eyes are cheated by some spell" Legolas said, amazement in his voice.

"This is Shadowfax, Lord of the horses and has been my friend through many dangers" Gandalf said, as the elegant white horse came to a halt in front of Gandalf. The five of them mounted their horses and rode hard towards Rohan.


	6. Chapter 10 and 11

Chapter 10 - Rohan and the Journey to Helms Deep

Aragorn stopped just outside the gate as a flag gently landed on the ground before following Eάrάnё, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf through the gates. Eάrάnё's gaze traveled around the inside of the walls as they headed towards the stables, dismounting she walked behind Legolas and Gandalf, near Gimli and Aragorn as they headed up the steps that lead to the hall where Théoden sat in his throne. Coming to the top of the steps, the five of them were stopped by a group of men blocking there way into the hall.

"I can't let you before Théoden being so armed, Gandalf. By order of Grima Wormtongue" he said looking disgruntled with what he had just said. Eάrάnё looked at the man amused by the way he had just said what he had. Having removed all of their weapons apart from Gandalf's staff, they walked into the hall. Gandalf leaned on his staff and Legolas followed by Eάrάnё, Gimli and Aragorn. The men watched the group suspiciously from where they walked in the hall. Grima looked at the five approaching them and spotted the she-elf and then Gandalf with his staff. Grima got up from his post beside the king and walked towards Gandalf, who had stopped making the others stop also. Eάrάnё heard mutterings of her presence and then Grima caught her gaze. Eάrάnё looked directly back at him. When Grima realized that Gandalf still had his staff, he whined about how he had told them to take the staff. The group lurking in the shadows of the hall leaped forward then. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli fought them back stopping them from reaching Gandalf. One snuck behind Eάrάnё and grabbed her arm from behind. Spinning Eάrάnё punched them and knocked them to the floor. Pulling her arm out of his grasp she quickly caught up with Legolas. Grima noticed how she quickly rushed to behind the others, when he was pinned to the floor by Gimli's foot. Gandalf stood before Théoden releasing him from Saruman's hold. Eάrάnё looked at the king and smiled standing by Legolas and Gimli.

Having removed Grima from his court and burying his son Théoden sat in the hall with his niece Éowyn, Gandalf, Legolas, Eάrάnё, Aragorn and Gimli they watched two young children sit at a bench in the hall. Aragorn and Gimli sat at another bench whilst Gandalf spoke to the king. Legolas and Eάrάnё stood watching the king sit and listen. It was decided that the city was to empty and head to Helms Deep. The five of them walked towards the stable, Gandalf grumbling about the decision for the people of Rohan. He left telling Aragorn to keep an eye out for his arrival. Eάrάnё stood watching the people of the city leave, Legolas walked up beside her and before they knew it they were all leaving Rohan for Helms Deep. Eάrάnё rode beside Gimli and Legolas in silence, Aragorn rode a little ahead of them. Legolas glanced at the female elf, her silence troubling him. Eάrάnё was thinking about the decision made for the people of Rohan and the four of them. They were to all cower behind some walls hidden in the hopes that nothing will happen to them. Eάrάnё hated being stuck behind the walls, and she knew that they could not argue with the king. Gimli having become fond of the female elf, which he never thought would happen, watched her closely whilst she remained silent.

Gimli now sat upon his own horse whilst Éowyn walked beside the horse listening to Gimli's tale of the Dwarf women. Suddenly the horse gallops ahead and Gimli falls off of it landing with a thud on the ground. Éowyn quickly rushed to his side and began to laugh. Eάrάnё still rode silently beside Legolas who glanced occasionally glancing at her.

"_What's the matter __Eάrάnё__ you have been quiet since we left Rohan_" Legolas asked, Eάrάnё quickly glanced at him and then back to the road ahead of her.

"_Nothing I was just thinking about Frodo and Sam aswell as Merry and Pippin. I know Gandalf said that Merry and Pippin were alright but still I...cannot help but wonder what they are doing or what they are doing_" Eάrάnё answered, Legolas looked at her knowing that what she had said was true but was not all of what was on her mind.

"_I am sure that the hobbits are fine, what else troubles your mind?_" Legolas asked, Eάrάnё sighed forgetting that he knew her well enough to know that what she had said was not all that was on her mind.

"_I disagree with the king's decision to hide inside Helms Deep, no good will come of it. I am sure_" Eάrάnё answered. Théoden and Aragorn rode up beside the two elves watching Gimli and Éowyn from where they were.

"We will stop soon and rest for the night" Théoden called out to everyone. Eάrάnё glanced around her and couldn't believe what she had heard. It was too open anything could come during the night and attack them. Eάrάnё's gaze caught Legolas and he sighed. Legolas knew what she was thinking and whilst she was right there was nothing that they could do.

"So I did not think Lady Elves were allowed out on expeditions like the one that you are on Eάrάnё" Théoden said to her, Eάrάnё's eyes widened and she bit her tongue. Legolas watched Eάrάnё's face and hid a smile.

"We woodland elves think and are slightly different to that of our kin" Legolas said before Eάrάnё could. Coming to a stop Eάrάnё dismounted as they all stopped for the night.

Eάrάnё sat staring at the night sky, Legolas sat down next to her and Gimli after he had avoided Éowyn and her stew, Aragorn had not been so lucky and was now talking to Éowyn whilst eating her stew.

"Does everyone here have an issue with my gender?" Eάrάnё asked idly as they all looked at the night around them. Legolas and Gimli looked at each other and then at Eάrάnё.

"How do you mean?" Gimli asked taking a puff of his pipe. Eάrάnё looked at the dwarf and shook her head.

"Nothing Gimli" Eάrάnё said, closing her eyes. Legolas took a deep breath and looked towards Eάrάnё.

"Eάrάnё everyone's issue is that you have accompanied 3 males on a quest that not many women ever could go on. Technically you shouldn't have come and you should have gone home to Mirkwood with the other elves" Eάrάnё's eyes snapped open focusing on Legolas.

"So I should not have been allowed to come because of who I am?" Eάrάnё asked, Gimli looked from Legolas to Eάrάnё, his eyes wide.

"Technically yes but no I had you accompany me to begin with more at my father's suggestion and because I wanted you to come with me" Legolas said watching Eάrάnё.

"Your father's suggestion, so had he not have said anything...I would not have come at all?" Eάrάnё asked, her tone flat. Gimli looked at them both, thinking Legolas should probably begin to watch what he said to the female elf. Legolas stopped and looked her, raising an eyebrow. Eάrάnё rose to her feet and walked off when Legolas didn't respond. Legolas just looked at Gimli, who avoided the elf's gaze. The next morning Eάrάnё rode in silence again, Legolas and Gimli beside her. Neither Legolas or Eάrάnё had spoken since last night and Gimli found it awkward to be near them.

Legolas ran ahead stopping on a hilltop as two horseman rode past him. Eάrάnё watched Legolas from where she was, her heart aching to make up with him. She'd never been so displeased with him and she didn't like the feeling or the ache it brought to her heart. Legolas turned to face Aragorn who had followed Legolas down the slope and shouted to him "A scout". Aragorn turned and headed back to where the others said and looked to Théoden. Théoden told Éowyn to lead the women and children and those unable to fight to Helms Deep. Éowyn glanced towards the female elf, who looked back at her and then to where she knew Legolas was. Eάrάnё spurred the horse past Gimli and headed over the pass where she knew Legolas was. Éowyn lead them down a slope and in the direction of Helms Deep. The rest of them headed off to fend off and kill the orcs and the wargs. Legolas fired a string of arrows in their direction, Eάrάnё doing the same. An orc fired an arrow that narrowly missed Eάrάnё. Falling off of the horse Eάrάnё leaped to her feet and drew her sword as the orc circled backwards to her. Killing the orc she turned, orcs and wargs, the riders from Rohan all began killing each other. When the last warg and orc was dead, Eάrάnё looked over towards Legolas who had walked over to a ledge holding the Evenstar. Gimli and Legolas looked over the ledge, looking for any sign of Aragorn. With no sign of him, and Théoden at Legolas' side they turned around and headed towards Helms Deep. Legolas withdrew into himself, quiet and thoughtful. Eάrάnё remained silent leaving the Elven prince alone with his thoughts. At Helms Deep, Eάrάnё headed up some steps to look out into the distance. Legolas watched her disappear, Gimli turned away from Éowyn just in time to see Eάrάnё disappear up the steps.

Chapter 11 - Helms Deep

Eάrάnё looked out at the lands beyond the wall of Helms Deep watching the horizon like she had when she was at home. Watching the distance Eάrάnё thought back to all that she had done and seen since leaving Mirkwood. She watched Gandalf fall to his death only to come back, Boromir's death. She'd been thrown across a room by a cave troll, met Lady Galadriel, tracked Merry and Pippin with the aid of Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. She'd traveled and got to see and defend the world and its races. In the distance Eάrάnё spotted a a figure on horseback, focusing on the figure she spotted Aragorn and raced down the steps as Aragorn rode through the gates of Helms Deep. Aragorn passed Eάrάnё just as she got to the steps, she followed him to where Legolas was before he went to speak to the king. Legolas looked up to see Eάrάnё stood there. The three of them followed Aragon as he spoke with the king as they walked around the walls. Returning to the hall he told one of his men to get the women and children in the caves. The eyes of that man looked at looked at her causing Eάrάnё to sigh and look away. She was there because of Legolas and she would only be there because of Legolas. Not only did she love him enough to protect him with her life, he was the Elven prince son to Thranduil King of Mirkwood, the Woodland realm and her duty was to protect him. Théoden glanced at the she-elf and shook his head, the soldier walked off, Théoden thought his soldier was right she should go into the caves with the women and children but she was not a citizen of Rohan and therefore not his subject that had to obey him. He could request it and she could choose to do so out of courtesy or not. If he really wanted her to go into the caves then he would need to speak to Legolas, she listened to him and Théoden wasn't sure what hierarchy there was between the two elves but it was clear that Legolas was in charge. However, Théoden doubted that Legolas would ask Eάrάnё to join the women and children in the caves and therefore he didn't even mention it to him.

Eάrάnё stood beside a sitting Gimli whilst Legolas stood looking at the men of Rohan, Aragorn looking at the weapons and the men. Aragorn shook his head and looked towards the others.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." Aragorn said as he put a sword down on the table. Eάrάnё kept her face mutual but she could tell that they were not looking forward to or willing to fight in this battle.

"Most have seen too many winters" Gimli stated from where he sat, Legolas looked at the men.

"Or too few" Legolas said as they all looked at the men before Legolas continued "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." All the men stopped rummaging through the weapons laid out on the table and looked at Legolas, Aragorn raised his head to look at Legolas also.

"_And they should be...Three hundred against ten Thousand!_" Legolas said, Eάrάnё took a deep breath as Aragorn just stared at Legolas.

"_They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras_" Aragorn replied, both Legolas and Aragorn were tense by this point.

"_Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!_" Legolas said in response to Aragorn.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn said in a raised voice, both man and elf were glaring at each other before Aragorn turns and walks off. Legolas went to follow but both Gimli and Eάrάnё stopped him.

"_Legolas let him go, let him cool down_" Eάrάnё said at the same time Gimli said "Let him go, lad. Let him be" whilst holding his arm.

"_I don't see how this is right_" Legolas said to Eάrάnё, Eάrάnё looked at him.

"_What is right in the world, Legolas? We cannot stop them from following their kings orders. Yes some or most may die but we can only aid them and try to prevent their deaths_" Eάrάnё replied as the three of them walked out of the room.

"_To what end __Eάrάnё__, you know as well as I that the majority will not make it through to see the rising sun_" Legolas said as they came to a halt. Gimli walked down a corridor to get himself ready.

"_You and I may know that, however at the same time we may be wrong it is a chance and we need to hold out hope for that single chance. Now go find Aragorn and make up, it would do us no good for you both to be on the outs for this battle for it will definitely be an omen_" Eάrάnё said, leaving Legolas to find Aragorn. Legolas walked to find Aragorn in a room getting ready. Legolas picked up Aragorn's sword and held it out to him.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me I was wrong to despair" Legolas said as Aragorn looked at him.

"_There is nothing to forgive, Legolas_" Aragorn replied, both man and elf patted each other on the shoulder when Gimli walked into the room struggling with his chainmail shirt. A knock on the door sounded and Eάrάnё poked her head round the door.

"I came to check you two hand sorted it out" Eάrάnё said, looking at Gimli with a small frown. Legolas nodded as Gimli said "We had time, I'd get this adjusted" letting it fall to the ground, Eάrάnё bit her lip as her eyes went wide. It looked like a dress on Gimli.

"It's a little tight across the chest" Gimli said, causing Aragorn and Legolas to exchange a look and grin. All four of them froze as they heard a horn. Both Eάrάnё and Legolas' eyes meet as Legolas said "That is no Orc horn" Eάrάnё, Legolas and Aragon ran from the room whilst Gimli finished dressing himself.

Legolas, Eάrάnё and Aragorn arrive just as Théoden is looking in amazement at the large elven army that had appeared. Haldir looked at Théoden, Eάrάnё smiles at the sight of the other elves, relief washing over her because it boosted their numbers. Gimli appeared by her side then and touched her arm, looking down she acknowledged the dwarf's presence.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought together and died together." Haldir said finally looking past Théoden to see Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Eάrάnё to see them standing past the king, continuing Haldir finished with "We come to honor that allegiance." Aragorn, Legolas and Eάrάnё run past the king. Aragorn hugged Haldir briefly before saying "You are most welcome"

Eάrάnё and Legolas also hugged Haldir and stood behind him whilst Aragorn stood with Gimli between the Elves and the king. As Haldir received a hug from Legolas, Eάrάnё already stood behind him the Elven army swiftly turned to him, standing attention. Eάrάnё, Haldir and Legolas looked at Théoden smiling, pride shone in their eyes. Smiling Haldir said "We are proud to fight alongside Men once more."


	7. Chapter 12 and 13

Chapter 12 - The Battle of Helms Deep

Night fell over Middle Earth and Eάrάnё, Legolas and Gimli stood amongst the Elven army looking beyond the Deeping wall, well all bar Gimli who was too short to see over the wall. Stood between his two elven friends Gimli grumbled to them both "You could have picked a better spot." Eάrάnё glanced down at the Dwarf and then at Legolas with a smile. Aragorn walked passed the Elves and stood behind his friends. Gimli glanced towards Aragorn and then looked back at the bricks in the wall.

"Well, lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night" Gimli said. Aragorn glanced down at the dwarf.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn" Legolas said glancing towards Eάrάnё who nodded and gave him a small, reassuring smile and then to Aragorn and then back to the distance with the marching sounds of the Orcs and their torches blazing in the darkness of the night, to which Gimli added "Let's hope they last the night". Aragorn nodded and walked away. The sky flashed with lightening and thunder rumbled throughout it, rain promptly fell clinking on the metal armour of the king and his men. Aragorn walked through a line of the Elves.

"_Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none_" Aragorn shouted out to them. Between Eάrάnё and Legolas, Gimli began to jump up and done at the sudden stop of the marching and the silence that rang through the night.

"What's happening out there?" Eάrάnё looked down at the Dwarf and hid her smile as she returned her gaze to the lines of Orcs. Legolas looked down at Gimli and asked him "Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" to which Gimli began to laugh. The Uruk-hai began to beat their chests and bang there spears on the ground, the men and elves load their bows with arrows. An old man releases his arrow too soon and shoots killing one of the Uruk-hai who falls to the ground. The Uruk-hai leader thrusts his hand forward in response to the growling of their fallen soldier and the Uruks hasten forward to Helms-Deep. Arrows rained down on the uruks sending many to their deaths, the men also fired their arrows shooting many of the uruks. Aragon gave the signal for the elves on the ground to send their arrows over the wall.

Aragon watched as one of the Uruks ran towards the drain in the wall with a flaming torch. Shouting to Legolas to send kill the uruk, the uruk finds two arrows embedded in his skin at the neck. Falling forward he blows up the wall. Eάrάnё watches as bricks fly up from the explosion. Gimli and Aragorn are knocked unconscious from the flying debris. Regaining consciousness Aragorn watches as Gimli jumps down from the broken gap in the wall and kills the uruks before falling over. Eάrάnё watches as Legolas slides down the steps on a shield jumping from it as it embeds itself in a uruk. Eάrάnё kills many helping those around her. Aragorn shouted to them up on the wall to retreat to the keep, Eάrάnё turned to see Haldir killed by a uruk. Shocked she sends an arrow into the head of the uruk. The king tells Aragorn and Gimli to buy them time and both slip through a hole in the wall, jumping onto the pathway and buying them as much time as possible so that the men could repair the holes in the gate. Théoden spoke to them before the last board went up telling them to get out of there to which Legolas shouted to them and tossed them one end of a rope where with the aid of some of the men around them they hoisted Gimli and Aragorn up and over the wall. After aiding Gimli and Aragorn back up over the wall, Legolas grabs Eάrάnё's arm pulling her with them as they ran back to the keep.

Eάrάnё sat in the hall whilst the men barricaded the door. Legolas looked over to the female elf who had a cut on her cheek which she was holding a cloth to, her thoughts he noted looked preoccupied. Her eyes looked far away something she did often when she thought no one was looking.

"_Eάrάnё__ what is it?_" Legolas asked as he walked passed her with a table, bringing her out of wherever her mind had taken her. She looked at him, pulling the cloth away from her cheek she felt it to see if it was still bleeding whilst Aragorn spoke with the king. Her cut had stopped bleeding she noted as she rose to her feet. Eάrάnё aided Legolas in attempts to barricade the door.

"_Nothing is the matter, I'm just thinking about what the king said._" Eάrάnё said. Legolas nodded knowing she was thinking about what he had said that the keep would never fall whilst his men defended it. The uruk-hai broke down some of the items that were barricading the door.

"_Legolas these won't hold them for long_" Eάrάnё said, as Aragorn managed to get the king to agree that they all go out and defend the keep. Eάrάnё and Legolas looked to where the King, Aragorn and Gimli stood and then looked at each other. All of them mounted a horse, whilst Gimli raced up some steps to blow on the keeps horn. Galloping out of the keep, Aragorn on one horse Eάrάnё and Legolas on the other they followed Théoden out and through the walls of Helms Deep. As they rode through Helms Deep they took uruk-hai down as they went, down to the gate and out to the land before Helms Deep. Eάrάnё and Aragon along with Legolas and Théoden to where they saw Gandalf, Éomer and the Rohirrim, with the lights at their back they charged down the slope blinding the uruk-hai that had turned to face them. Between them they destroyed the uruk-hai remaining. Following the remaining uruk-hai that fled into the forest they all watched as the forest took out there anger on the uruk-hai. Eάrάnё and Legolas walked over to where Gimli sat on a dead uruk-hai.

"By my count 42" Legolas said, Eάrάnё shook her head as Gimli responded to Legolas' final count at 43 which Legolas quickly shot an arrow making his count 43 also. Eάrάnё began to giggle as Legolas pulled her towards him whilst Gimli grumbled about the uruk-hai already being dead.

Chapter 13 - Isengard and reuniting with Merry and Pippin

With the people of Rohan back home Eάrάnё, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf and Aragorn along with Théoden, Éomer and another of the Rohirrim soldiers they rode out towards Isengard. On the journey there Eάrάnё thought about the way Legolas had pulled her towards him apart from when he hugged her in Lothlórien it was the only other time that he had purposely held her close. Hiding from Éomer and the Rohirrim didn't count as that was done to prevent her curiosity getting the better of her. Legolas and Gimli looked over to Eάrάnё who was smiling. Legolas smiled also and shook his head.

"What do you suppose she is smiling about?" Legolas asked Gimli. Gimli looked at Legolas and chuckled.

"What do you think she is smiling about" Gimli stated, Legolas looked at Gimli and then back at Eάrάnё. Shaking his head he thought about it. Eάrάnё glanced in there direction to see them talking quietly, suspicious she turned her gaze back to the road before them. Aragorn rode beside Gandalf and Théoden, they spoke quickly and quietly between themselves. Eάrάnё looked at the other two men who were also talking between themselves and shook her head. Looking back to the road before her she spotted Isengard in the distance. Legolas and Gimli looked ahead of them also to see Isengard. Stopping their conversation they all rode through the forest. Coming to a halt outside of the walls of Isengard, Eάrάnё smiled in relief at seeing both Merry and Pippin and looked towards Gimli.

"You young wee rascals. A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and...and smoking" Gimli said from where he sat with Legolas on the horse. Eάrάnё looked at Gimli then at the two hobbits. Merry stood up on the wall and looked at those mounted on their horses outside the walls to Isengard.

"Welcome, my Lords to Isengard" Merry said followed by Pippin who said looking towards Gimli, whilst eating a sandwich "We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good" Gimli looked towards Pippin.

"Salted pork..." Gandalf suddenly called out to Merry and Pippin getting there attention.

"We're under orders from Treebeard who's taken over management of Isengard" Merry said. With Merry and Pippin on the horses with Éomer and Aragorn they rode through the waters surrounding the tower of Isengard that held Saruman. Treebeard walked near the steps of the tower and where the small entourage of horses stood.

"Hoooom, young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there is a Wizard to manage here locked in his tower" Treebeard said to them as Aragorn looked up at the tower muttering for Saruman to show himself. Gandalf having heard Aragorn cautioned them all "Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous." They all looked to Gandalf and then up at the tower, Gimli voiced his opinion of killing Saruman which Gandalf dismissed saying "No, we need him alive. We need him to talk". Saruman appeared at the top of the tower, looking down at those below him directing his gaze on Théoden.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men Théoden king and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace you and I?" Saruman asked. Théoden looked up towards Saruman, his eyes glinting with restrained anger shouting up to Saruman "We shall have peace...**. **We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg...are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows...we shall have peace." Eάrάnё glanced over at the king, raising an eyebrow at the restrained anger in his tone, before looking back up to where Saruman stood at the top of the tower. Saruman pulled a face.

"Gibbets and crows! Dotard! What do you want Gandalf Grahame? Let me guess...the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad Dûr itself? Along with the crowns of the seven Kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!" Saruman snarled back, Gandalf looked up and replied to Saruman with "Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel."

"So you have come for information. I have some for you." Saruman started, pausing he held up the palantir and looked into it before continuing "Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the great eye has seen it! Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon" Gandalf rode forward on Shadowfax as Saruman continued with what he had to say. "You are all going to die! But you know this don't you Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned King" Saruman said looking pointedly towards Aragorn who also looked up at Saruman who continued with his tirade.

"Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him...those he professes to love! Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death." Saruman finished. Gimli looked up at Saruman then at Eάrάnё and Legolas.

"I've heard enough! Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!" Gimli exclaimed gruffly, in response Legolas reached for an arrow, whilst Eάrάnё cast him a worried glanced, knowing Gandalf had specifically said for Saruman not to be killed for they needed to get information from him. Gandalf still in front of the others asked Saruman to come down and his life would be spared after telling Legolas no, to which Saruman scoffed at Gandalf's speech before using his staff to direct a bolt of fire at Gandalf. Eάrάnё, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Théoden, Éomer and the other man from Rohan looked on in horror and then relief as the fire distinguished and found Gandalf. The fire had thankfully not harmed Gandalf to all of their relief.

"Saruman...**.. y**our staff is broken!" Gandalf said as Saruman's staff burst into little pieces. Grima appeared behind Saruman, Théoden caught sight of Grima and called up to him.

"Grima! You need not follow him! You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down" Grima having listened to what Théoden had said turned and it looked as if he was going to come down. Eάrάnё, despite what the king had said didn't like or trust Grima and was not sure that it was a good idea, for she knew that even though he was just doing it out of fear of Saruman he was equally guilty for the crimes that were being laid at Saruman.

"A man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you Théoden Horse Master. You are a lesser son of greater sires!" Saruman scoffed. Ignoring Saruman's attempt to goad him, Théoden called up to Grima again.

"Grima...**. **Come down! Be free of him!" Saruman scoffed and snarled "Free? He will never be free!" Grima shouted no to Saruman causing him to turn round and face him, slapping Grima to the ground. Again Gandalf tried to get information from Saruman to which Saruman bargained "You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!" Behind Saruman, Grima had risen to his feet and withdrew a sharp knife. Using that knife Grima stabbed him twice causing Legolas to aim an arrow and fire it at Grima. The arrow implants itself in Grima's heart and he falls to the ground. Falling forward Saruman fell from the top of the tower and becomes impaled on a spiked wheel below.

"Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike." Gandalf said, the water wheel turned submerging Saruman's corpse in the murky water. The palantir falls from his hand into the water landing with a muffled thud on the ground. Pippin spotting the palantir dismounts from the horse and moves towards the palantir.

"Pippin!" Aragorn exclaimed as Pippin picks the palantir up and looks into it, the palantir captures and holds his gaze for a minute. Gandalf spotting the palantir in Pippin's hands approaches Pippin and takes it from him wrapping it up in a cloth, before turning away. All of them begin the journey back to Edoras.

A/N - This is my first fanfic so let me know what you think, helpful constructive criticism please


End file.
